TwistWings - Made by Darkdragon2670 and Popcorncomet
TwistWings This was written by Popcorncomet and Darkdragon2670. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OR YOU WILL BE BANNED. Description TwistWings are dragons that are very twisted dragons. They are black with stars, and have glowing yellow eyes with slits. Their scales can come in shades of gray to dark pitch, and they often have black patterns on their scales as well. Their blood is rainbow colored, and changes color when viewed from different angles. Abilities Some of a TwistWing's abilities are Twistkinesis. This is when they can cause a dragon's brain to go mental, like a DarkWing. They can also do nearly impossible stuff such as ripping out deer teeth, slowing time, or manipulating the world around them. They can also turn things black and white. They can also "strike deals" with other dragons. Once a deal has been made, they can use their side of the deal to their advantage. TwistWings can also breathe a blue fire. It is not advised to make a TwistWing angry. If provoked, they can cause intense, nightmarish scenes to hallucinate, and their fire turns a bright reddish and is hotter than normal fire. Territory The Twist kingdom is by far the most confusing kingdom ever, and I'm not being sarcastic. In this kingdom, the sky is stuck in a permanent sunset, giving the sky hues of orange, red, purple, blue, black, and pink. The jagged mountains are often spiraled, floating, or upside down. Colored bubbles dot the sunset, and it is thought that anything can happen inside them. The trees in this kingdom are made of candy, and rivers are rainbow-colored. When it rains, food falls from the sky, so TwistWings do not have to hunt. Their clouds are made of cotton candy. Time has no meaning in this kingdom, so time slows down or speeds up often. The dragons in this kingdom live in peaceful (yet crazy) harmony, and do not wage war often. (except for pancakes. They HATE pancakes.) Animals that live in this kingdom are wild chairs, walking knives, floating eyeballs, one-eyed mice, candy, hamburgers, winged ears, hands that crawl on the ground, scrolls that talk, scavengers, backwards flying birds, eyeless crocodiles, candy (candy is alive, you know), and eons more of ridiculous creatures that call the Twist kingdom home. Queen The loopy, adorable queen is called Queen Screwy. Queen Screwy is so adorable, no dragon takes her seriously. She often barfs rainbows and is sometimes called Queen Bobsprinklesunicorn. Possibly one of the most ridiculous queens ever, Queen Screwy has declared war against pancakes multiple times, tried to ally with chocolate, and has two pet scavengers, named Fool and Nut. Queen Screwy's palace is made of pure candy and has several rainbow waterfalls pouring down the side. Spy The spy is Psychopath. She isn't as crazy as Neonkiller, the SwiftWing, (Fanmade by Sunny Vyavaharkar,) but she is still wacko enough to make even the toughest dragon uncomfortable. Like her queen, Psychopath is a lover of rainbows, pie, cheeseburgers, and killing things. Surprisingly, she is a very good spy, mostly because of her dark gray scales blending well into the shadows. She is still one of the friendliest dragons around, if a bit cuckoo. "Sure, I'm crazy, what's your point? Are you a waffle?" One of the key ways to recognize her are her glowing yellow eyes, unlike any other TwistWing. She also has raindrop patterns on her neck and a black scar across her left eye, which she claims "was from my last visit to the Ice Kingdom". Despite being a loony, Psychopath is incredibly smart and observant, but she is underestimated because of her TwistWing nature to make dumb comments. She also has a pet dragonbite viper named Fluffy that coils around her spines. According to her, the snake is "completely harmless" and "adorable". She managed to tame it so it purrs and squeaks, but no dragon except for her dares to pet it. Quotes "Are you a waffle? I like waffles. I like YOU!" "Lets be friends!" "Hiiiii...." "Sure, I'm crazy. What's your point?" "Now repeat after me, 'I shall have the most giddy fun any dragon has ever had in a million thousand years." "I got that scar from my last visit. The IceWings were DYING to see me, and they were so happy when I arrived, they tried to KILL me! Isn't that so adorable?" "HEY! YOU GUYS SHOULD KISS!!!" "Who is Sandy Claws? He sounds nice." Assassin The assassin is a TwistWing named Cipher. She is more down-to-Pyrrhia, than the rest of her tribe, and she often feels cast out. Unlike her queen, or her psychotic sister, Psychopath, she hates pies, cheeseburgers, but loves to kill things. She also has fascinating red diamonds, and red patterns on her wings. She also not too friendly, more a sticking-to-shadows kind of dragon. She is a great assassin, as she has no other care for dragon's feelings, she is sly and clever, and very unreliable. She is also very observant, and a little weird and unpredictable."Huh? What? Yeah sure I could do that. Umm..... You wanted what now? Sorry, I'm a little busy....Oh. Uh.... The answer to that equation would be.... Oh yeah! One million, and twenty four thousand! Does that help? It should. Also....Deer teeth! For you! I'm a little weird.... Though not as insane as my weirdo sister.... " Cipher her has a friend called Hysteria, and Cipher is known as what is the rare sereo-type. Sereo-types, the regular ones, are serious and have a limited imagination. Rare sereo-types are super serious, but have wild imaginations, are incredibly fast, and are like, a billion times smarter than the rest of their tribes. Cipher doesn't care for any other dragon's feelings except for a rare sereo-type, called Austere. He makes her laugh, blush, and feel sometimes uncomfortable, while Screwy has arranged for her to be with the King of Boredom, Maniacal. Austere isn't as serious as Cipher though, and sometimes tries to make her laugh which isn't very hard. Maniacal drones on and ON about BORING stuff, so BORING that Cipher once, literally, ripped out all his teeth, leaving him blubbering like a Shrieker, a screaming flower. Cipher also has a pet, named Forcebane. He looks like this: (I got this picture from the Monster Legends Wiki,) Some of Cipher's quotes are, "No one likes you the way I do....", "Assassinating? Oh boy, something to do!", "HEY! Who's going to feed Forcebane while I'm gone?!", "NOOO..... I'm sharing.... I'm sharing a room with Maniacal! AAH! Austere! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!", "I shall die of boredom, because I am the most serious dragon and am not fun and I refuse to have fun in a million thousand and one hundred years......... Unless Austere comes, of course!", "Anything for you Austere....." Pets: The only pets that are known would be Cipher's Electric Wolf, Forcebane. He looks cute, but is very vicious. Also, Psychopath's pet, a dragonbite viper which she describes as, "cute," and "harmless," though if you make Fluffy angry, he will bite, and there is no known cure.Category:Fanmade Tribes